paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Surprise Return
This a Second Generation Halloween Special created by Smartpup Chase76 It's Halloween time in Adventure Bay and everyone is ready to head to Silver Valley for a party..All but one pup BJ. Although he wants to go he has a little side-track trip to make..The Adventure Bay Graveyard when as he gets ready to head out he ends up having a visit from the Angel Spirit of little brother Justin. How will BJ take this visit from his deceased little brother. BJ Tera Nova Angel Justin Angel Colin Angel Nora It was a very brisk Autumn day in Adventure Bay, and the chilling wind howled like a bunch of wolfs on a brightly lit moon night, and as it hit the bright Red, Yellow, and Orange colored leaves it kicked them into a massive frenzy. And the chilling wind sent a shiver down the spines of a GermanShepherd/Husky mixed breed, an Alaskan Husky, and a German Shepherd. A trio of adopted siblings that always loved different holidays for some reason that they kept to themselves and as the two females thought to be true the Albino Mixed Breed pup they called their brother really disliked Halloween for some reason that they knew he would never uncover so they both went back to playing with their ball which didn’t seem to bother the mixed breed until the wind keep taking their ball and hitting the top of his head. As the ball bounced off his head for the fifth time the small German Shepherd spoke up. Nova: Sorry big bro! The wind took it again… BJ: Ehh...Don’t worry about it baby sis. Tera: You okay BJ...? BJ: Kind of… Nova: The ball hit you too hard didn’t it...(whimpers) BJ: No no, it’s not that sis…It’s just… Tera: Justin...? BJ: Yeah. He’s kind of the reason I dislike Halloween so much… Nova: Why is that? BJ: I just feel his spirit will haunt us… Nova: H-Haunt us?! BJ: Yeah…But what are the odds of that happing to us? Tera: Not too likely! BJ: That’s right! (hugs both of them) Why don’t you two go get ready for party. We have to leave for Silver Valley soon. Tera: Okay! Come on sis! (heads into her pup house) Nova: Okay! (follows Tera into her pup house) As his sisters go into the pup house of the Alaskan Husky the cold, chilling wind blew down the spine of the Albino pup making him shiver. And he knew that this wind was more then just a wind giving him a chill, but this wind was his little brother who he saw disappear in a blaze of fire, and his becking call became clear to the Albino mixed breed that this Halloween would be a Halloween he would never forget. A little later on To ensure that he was well rested for the long trip to the Albino mixed breed closed his eyes and took a short rest before the party started and as seemed like he was as calm and cool as ice the thoughts all flashed back to the day that changed him forever...And then before he knew it he was in a dream state and everything was calm and quiet until the pup heard a voice that causes his blood in his body to run cold a bit, and there arising from the flooded street came a Medium sized Alaskan Husky that somewhat resembled the Alaskan Husky he called sister, but this one was the one that helped create him, one of the very few that at first saw him as who he really was, and the one that called him...Son. Angel Colin: Hello my son! BJ: D-Daddy...? I-Is that you...? Angel Colin: Yes, Benjamin it is. BJ: N-No!! It can’t be! I saw you die in that flood! Angel Colin: Don’t raise your tone with me young man! BJ: (Whimpers) Angel Colin: Alright BJ...I’m going to be straight with you...I’m not really alive...I did die in that flood that day...Well sort of... BJ: What do you mean sort of...? Angel Colin: Soon enough my son...You will find out the truth...(his spirit starts to fade away) BJ: N-No! Daddy! Please don’t go, I don’t want you to leave! (tears up) Angel Colin: "We" will meet again my puppy! I promise! (his spirit is fading faster) BJ: W-When?! Angel Colin: October 31! BJ: H-Halloween?!? Angel Colin: Yes! Goodbye my son! (His spirit completely fades away) BJ: G-Goodbye...Father...(cries) The small pup wakes up quickly and he is in a shaken way...And as the small pup looks around he realizes that it was just his mind trying to show what is to come. The next day (Halloween) BJ: Ugh...That was the worst night of my life... Nova: You okay big bro? BJ: Y-Yes, yes I’m fine baby sis Nova: You sure...? BJ: (Nods) I’m sure Nova: Okay! So you know what today is? (Wags her tail in excitement) BJ: What? Nova: It’s Halloween! BJ: Oh...Awesome! (Trying to hide his disliking so it doesn’t upset Nova in anyway) Nova: Yeah! BJ: Have you figured out what you are going to be yet...? Nova: (Happily nods) I sure did! BJ: That’s great baby sis! What are you planning on being? Nova: Come to my pup-house, and I’ll show you! (tugs on his paw) BJ: Okay, okay, lead the way Nova happily wagged her tail and walked her big brother to her pup-house Nova: Wait here big bro! (heads in her pup-house) BJ: Okay (sits) Nova: (comes out) How do I look? BJ: Aww, what a cute little bee, but I thought you were my sister? (joking) Nova: Haha very funny. BJ: You look great sis. Any idea on what Tera is going to be? Nova: Let’s go see, she’s in her pup-house getting her costume ready BJ: Oh okay. Nova: Come on! (tugs on his paw again) BJ: Alright, alright The two head to Tera’s pup house and wait outside for the medium sized Alaskan Husky pup to come out with her costume to show her siblings her costume Nova: Big sis?! Are you ready to show BJ your costume? Tera: Be out in a second (Though the door) Nova: Okay! BJ: Here let me fix your antenna it’s a little crooked. Sit down, and stay still Nova: Okay! (sits) BJ: There we go (fixes her antennas) Nova: Thanks big bro! (hugs him) BJ: Your welcome Tera: How do I look? (comes out) Nova: You look cute sis! BJ: Yeah! But what are you going as this year? Tera: A pirate BJ: Oh cool! So you two better start heading towards the port to catch the boat for Silver Valley, it should be leaving soon. Tera: Alright big bro. Nova: You’re not going big bro...? BJ: (Sighs) Tera...Nova it’s time I told you the truth... Tera: BJ... Nova: What do you mean the truth? (Tilts her head) BJ: You know mom and dad died when we were really young right...? Nova and Tera nod their heads BJ: Well you know how I always told the story that they died the same time that Justin did right? Nova: Yeah Tera: You don’t mean... BJ: I do...I have a huge feeling that what I was told was a lie...Mom and Dad didn’t die the day the flood happened... Tera: How are you sure...? BJ: Because...Because... Nova: You can tell us BJ... BJ: I saw dad’s spirit in my dream last night... Tera: What!? Nova: Are you sure?! BJ: I’m positive because there’s only one person that calls me his son...And that person was... Tera: Daddy...? BJ: Yep...He’s come to “visit” me...Or “We” as he put it... Tera: W-We?! Nova: You don’t mean...(whimpers) BJ: I’m not sure yet, but I think you can piece this puzzle together Tera: You will still be at the party right...? BJ: After what I feel is yet to come I’m not sure if I well show up, but you two have fun and not worry about me...I promise you I will be okay. Tera: Alright big bro. Ready to go sis? Nova: Yep! Bye big bro! (hugs him) BJ: Have fun, and stay together! Tera: Don’t worry big bro! I’ll keep a close eye on her! Tera and Nova head out towards the boat pier that would take them to Silver Valley and the big party that was being held there while BJ was left alone, and although he stayed calm and collective like he always has been in times like this, but this time was different...Like it the weather forecast was predicted the night before the air had a deep chill to it like that deep chilling wind that was granted to send a shiver down anyone’s spine that was the feel here after seeing his sisters leave for a fun time in the new town while he was alone...All alone until the sharp wind hit his body and sent the poor pup into a shivering fit, but it wasn’t just one cold wind hitting him like icy icicles’ on a freezing Winter’s day, but it was three and they all come with in ten seconds of each other, and the Albino pup knew what he had to do...He had to go to the Graveyard where his baby brother and his biological parents lied six feet under the soft earth soil after the day that turned into nightmare, but that nightmare was about to re-write itself.., but this time it had a odd twist to it this time. At the Graveyard BJ: Okay daddy! I’m here! And tell me what I want to know! Who is this “We” you told me about?! The pup stared at the Graves of his parents and younger brother for what seemed like forever and yet nothing happened...Not even a sign of his Mother, Father, or Brother’s spirit showing in front of his eyes and it seemed that young pup was taunted by the spirit of his deceased father, but just as he was about give up hope of them returning to see their own son that is left from their family he heard a slight yipping sound that send a shiver down his spine and a cold run of blood in his veins, and as he turned around he saw a small German Shepherd who’s fur instead of being a Tan and Brown color was a deep Black color like it was a Charcoal color, and BJ then knew who the pup was. BJ: Justin...? Is that you...? The small German Shepherd waved his paw at his older brother and a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of seeing his older brother walk towards him for the first time since the day that ended his life as soon as it began. Angel Justin: Big bro! BJ: It is you...I-I can’t believe it... Angel Justin: I’m not the only one! And as he saw in his dream a pup appeared from a watery type grave, but this time he wasn’t alone as another pup was with the pup this time, for the first time in a long time the Albino Mixed breed broke down in tears at the sight of the three pups that stood before him as he knew who they were. BJ: M-Mom...? D-Dad...? Angel Colin: Hello again my puppy. I told you we would met again didn’t I? BJ: Y-Yes but I didn’t think... Angel Nora: You would see me again huh? BJ: You and Justin... Angel Nora: I see. But that’s why we must talk Benjamin James. BJ: About...? Angel Colin: Our deaths. Angel Nora: I’ll go first dear. Sit down Benjamin James. BJ: (Sits) Angel Nora: So me and your father didn’t day on the day of flood...In fact we died on this day...On Halloween. BJ: What?! Angel Colin: It’s true BJ. BJ: How?! Angel Nora: I’ll tell you how BJ...It all began on the day after the flood and me and your father were fighting the rough waters of that flood and then we finally found land and then things started to get bad for...I...I... BJ: You what? (tears up) Angel Nora: I got really sick... BJ: What...? Angel Nora: The cold water was too much for my body and there wasn’t much more time for me and ever if your father found some help for me it was already too late for me... BJ: I-I see... Angel Nora: (Nods) I’m sorry my puppy...I wish I could be with you still and see you grow up... BJ: I know Mommy...I miss you too... Angel Colin: So I knew your mother was sick and I tried to go for, but the long haul of having to swim in the waters of a flood can really take a toll on your body and I lost my strong to keep swim and then before I knew I underwater struggling to get back up and look for help and then before I knew it...Everything was black and I felt my body sinking towards the bottom of the flooded street. BJ: I see... Angel Colin: But we are so proud of you our puppy...(Spirit is fading) BJ: Not again! Please don’t leave me! Justin's spirit since he is younger is the first to fully fade. Angel Nora: We have to go BJ...But we will always be with you Angel Colin: That’s right we will be with you in your heart. Angel Colin and Nora: Good-bye our puppy! BJ: Bye M-Mommy and D-Daddy! As Colin and Nora’s Spirits faded the Albino Mixed Breed walked away from the Graveyard towards the pier-dock awaiting the boat to take him to the party in Silver Valley where his sisters awaited him. The End! And Happy Halloween~!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Second generation Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Reunions Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76